memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Googy Gress
|birthplace = Brooklyn, New York City, New York, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = |characters = The Overlooker }} Francis "Googy" Gress Jr. is an actor who played "The Overlooker on , playing " in the sixth season episode . He was also a regular on another UPN television series, G vs. E, along with guest Clayton Rohner. The series lasted one season, from 1999 through 2000; among the writers for this show was Ronald D. Moore. Among the Star Trek performers who made guest appearances on this series were actress Nichelle Nichols and regulars Jolene Blalock, John Billingsley and Dominic Keating. Prior to this, Gress was a voice actor on the animated series Freakazoid!, along with Ricardo Montalban, David Warner, and Frank Welker. He also has a number of films to his credit. In 1989, he appeared in Bloodhounds of Broadway with VOY star Ethan Phillips and Trek guest actors Stephen McHattie, David Youse, Alan Ruck, Herschel Sparber, and George Ede. In 1995, he appeared in Apollo 13, along with another Hierarchy alien actor, Andy Milder. Other Star Trek performers who appeared in this film include Clint Howard, Brian Markinson, Brett Cullen. Joseph Culp, David Andrews, Ned Vaughn, Geoffrey Blake, John Short, Steve Rankin, John Wheeler, Bruce Wright, and recurring actor Max Grodénchik. Gress and Andy Milder appeared on-screen together again in the 1998 blockbuster Armageddon, along with J. Patrick McCormack, Peter White, Matt Malloy, Brian Brophy, James Harper, Jim Fitzpatrick, Lawrence Tierney, Charles Stewart and Jeff Austin. In 2002, Gress along with Larry Cedar did voice work for a 2 part episode of the cartoon The Zeta Project along with Diedrich Bader (who voiced the title character Zeta) and Kurtwood Smith. Other Trek connections Additional projects in which Gress appeared with other Star Trek performers include: * What's Up, Hideous Sun Demon (1983 film, with Mark Holton) * The Flamingo Kid (1984 film, with Steven Weber, Brian McNamara, Carole Davis and Sharon Thomas) * Moxie (1985 film, with Michael Ensign and Tony Amendola) * American Anthem (1986 film, with Michael Pataki, R.J. Williams and Michelle Phillips) * Promised Land (1987 film, with Jay Underwood and Herta Ware) * The Operation (1990 TV movie, with Ray Reinhardt and Aaron Lustig) * Big Girls Don't Cry…They Get Even (1992, with Cory Danziger and Leslie Engelberg) * Wayne's World 2 (1993 film, with Olivia d'Abo) * Another Round (1994 TV movie, with Tom Hodges and Brett Cullen) * White Man's Burden (1995 film, with Tom Wright, Bumper Robinson, Bert Remsen, and Brian Brophy) * The American President (1995 film, with Gail Strickland, Ron Canada, Beans Morocco, Richard McGonagle, John Mahon, Jordan Lund, Anne Haney, Clement von Franckenstein, Ray Uhler, Greg Poland, David Drew Gallagher and George Murdock) * Kingpin (1996 film, with Tom Lupo and Willie Garson) * Infinity (1996 film, with David Drew Gallagher, Erich Anderson, and Bill Bolender) * Frasier episode "The Show Where Diane Comes Back" (1996, with Kelsey Grammer and John Carroll Lynch) * Judas Kiss (1998 film, with Richard Riehle, Tom Hodges, Jeannetta Arnette, and William Lucking) * CHiPs '99 (1998 TV movie, with Robert Pine) * Edtv (1999 film, with Clint Howard, Geoffrey Blake, Barry Wiggins, Steve Kehela, Dublin James and Don Most) * Blue Streak (1999 film, with Steve Rankin) * It's a Shame About Ray (2000 film, with Willie Garson) * Dharma & Greg episode "Educating Dharma: Part 1" (2001, with Mitchell Ryan) * Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001 film, with James Avery, Lawrence Pressman, Michael McKean and Andy Dick) * June (2004 TV movie, with Ellen Geer) * Rumor Has It… (2005 film, with Christopher McDonald) External link * de:Googy Gress es:Googy Gress Category:Performers Category:VOY performers